Army of Metal
Army of Metal (also referred to as Chapter 1: Army of Metal) is the first Zombies map of "The War Machine" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Army of Metal takes place in a massive underground training and research station located within the Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex within North Dakota. Within this facility is where Omnitron and his entire Robot Army was created at. The map features a large layout, and many oppourtinities for various gameplay styles. Story Following the events of Day of the Departed, the US Military sought to create a new weaponized army in order to prevent anything like that from ever happening again. In their efforts, they created Omnitron and his army of robots within the abandoned Stanley R. Mickelsen Safeguard Complex in North Dakota, which was converted into a top secret military research station. However, during his construction, some of his materials came into contact with Element 115, corrupting Omnitron and his army, making them self-aware. Upon being activated, Omnitron went berserk, slaughtering much of the staff at the facility he was created at. With his creators destroyed, Omnitron activated the rest of his army and ensured they too were corrupted by Element 115. With his army, Omnitron would begin to plan out a plan that would allow Omnitron and his army to pave way for the annihilation of humanity. A few days later, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ, now once again a part of SEAL Team Five, were sent to the complex in order to investigate the loss of communications. Upon gaining access to the facility, they soon discover the gruesome fate of the scientists who worked at the complex. As the "zombified" Robot Army rises from their hiding places, the four soldiers ready themselves for another fight. Fighting through the facility, the four fight their way through waves of the Robot Army, eventually reaching the training grounds, where they were horrified to discover that they were now at the epicenter of the Robot Army's base. Realizing their mistake upon seeing the thousands of robots, the four attempt to escape, but they are soon confronted by Omnitron. Omnitron soon explains that humanity is the universe's greatest weakness, saying that with his army, they would rebuild the world into their image, and save the universe from humanity and the damage they have brought upon. Omnitron soon summons a colossus robot known as the Goliath, saying that they will witness true power before powering the Goliath on. The four are soon forced into a fierce fight with the Goliath. In order to cripple the mech, the four are able to trick the mech into revealing its weak spot in its chest before unloading their weapons into it. Eventually, the four are able to destroy the Goliath, causing it to fall backwards and break open a hole in the side of the complex. Before the four escape the complex, O'Ryan discovers several classified documents before grabbing them. As the four hold off against the Robot Army, their helicopter transport arrives and picks up four. As O'Ryan reads over the documents, he becomes horrified, as he had just discovered just exactly how Omnitron and his army planned on wiping out humanity. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Infiltrate the research station and locate Omnitron. Songs * TBA. Trivia *TBA Category:The War Machine